Family Bonding
by Kotetsu.dono
Summary: Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family. Whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one. But Roxas Strife doesn't agree. He was independant;a super star. So when Axel comes to try salvage the family bond...with seduction?
1. Home Again

**Okay, back with yet another fic, becuz i'm a sucker for reveiw attention. I mean seriously, inbetween all the cutting, suicide attempts and brotherly harassment...don't you think I need some love? :(**

**(The quote in the summary is by Jane Howard)**

**DISclaimer: i dont own ntn.**

Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family. Whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one. ~Jane Howard

Roxas Strife. The doll of the world. Sexy, blonde, talented and famous. Perfect combination. Said superstar flipped his bang a bit out of his face. A show for the cameras of course, which were trained on his every move.

"Roxas! Over here!" reporters pushed and shoved each other trying to get a perfect shot and other trying to get some dirt on the boy. Superstardom at the tender age of 14 when he did a particularly ravishing photo shoot. Roxas, bed, feathers, half naked decked out in skinny jeans and littered with diamond rings and necklaces strewn around his figure. It had been an add for a french jewellery line: Noir Desir. At first, the public had been out-raged. How do you allow a young boy feature in such a provocative advertisement! He is far too young. His body was still changing but the fact that he had a swimmer's build didn't exactly stop him. But, this was only the beginning. The products sold like crazy. In a few weeks he had already gained a legit and devoted fan club. By the time he was 17, he became known for his sexy stares and his way with words. Of course he had acquired himself a band of haters, but oh well. He was far more mature than most adults around him, having not had an exactly normal childhood.

Growing up with Marluxia Kamine, his manager, from 14 years of age isn't exactly normal. Marluxia was...pretty...and pink. Literally, pink hair, baby pink nails and pink outfits when Roxas didn't chastise him for being so over-bearingly _gay. _He's been taught to answer smartly in ever interview, so as not to raise any bad publicity. He was sheltered, very much so, even going to the extent of cutting himself off from his family and friends down in the peaceful Destiny's Island where he grew up. Note that he wasn't forced, he insisted. He simply didn't want anyone holding him back from his goals and aspirations. He didn't want _him _to get in the way.

Roxas, ignoring the flashing lights and array of voices, smoothly eased himself into the limousine after Marluxia, the guards keeping the rabid reporters at bay.

But before he could close the passenger door he heard one questioned that sear through his heart,

"Roxas! Is it true you are going to be finally visiting your family after you long time absence?"

Roxas glared at the nosy crowd searching for the inquirer. Giving up he closed the door and told the driver to drive. Not before giving those reporters the bird though.

During the ride, Roxas' face was hard to read. Marluxia sipped a bottle of spring water, eyeing his charge warily,

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," the 18 year old bit back.

They lasped back into silence before Marluxia spoke again,

"Just remember what we're going there for," he said quietly and stiffly, "I'm not forcing you to get back in touch with your family. We're just there for a little publicity. Everyone loves a good family story," he sounded a bit smug at the end of his reminder. He was pretty damn smart to have thought to bring Roxas' family back into the picture. The topic was always skillfully avoided, and Roxas' family weren't all that active apart from that remote-ass island. Sure, it wasn't that far, but no one, and he meant, NO ONE, has ever heard of the damn place. Apart from that top arts school that's there...but ah, well. Insight into the family life would get some good rating on television. Marluxia side-glanced at Roxas, and from the looks of it, his relatives probably had a mountain of drama to go along with it. Soon enough, the black limousine pulled up at the docks. Marluxia and Roxas stepped out of the vehicle having totally different views on the environment.

The first thing that assaulted Marluxia's nose was _fish. _Well, not exactly 'fish', but just that over-bearing ocean smell, which in his mind was the same smell as fish. Ocean = Fish and everything shitting in it.

But the sea breeze, weather and smell made Roxas feel...nostalgic. He hated nostalgia. It made him feel weak. Like he was leaning back on the guy he used to be, a bottle of emotions. Now he was simply an empty vessel. He could be whatever his public wanted. I mean, with an empty bottle, there's no chance of it overflowing right? So, now Roxas liked to think that he was superior to emotions such as 'love' and feelings like 'compassion'; normal human faults. Roxas Strife classified himself as 'asexual'.

Roxas removed designer Gucci glasses from his face and took a deep breath in. The weather wasn't exactly perfect, but few grey clouds were in the sky. In the distance he could see the silver of an outline of his own personal hell; where is child hood fell apart...because of _him. _He glared into the distance. Now he was going to have to back and actually talk to the brat and look him in the face. And tell the camera with a smiling and almost too loving face,

'_This is my brother, Sora.'_

Sora Strife was excited. Very, very excited. _He _was finally coming back home. After a long 4 year absence, _he _was coming home! Sora had everything planned. The relatives would all be here. The dinner would be great. The house was spotless and the colours were nice and easy, lots of indigos and yellows...and greens...and reds...and purples...that wasn't all that loud was it? The whole entire houe had been refurbished slowly over the three years. He took it upon himself to get any odd job he could get his hands on, and with the help of a few friends and Cloud he renovated it. So Roxas had a Marriot-worthy place to stay...when he came back.

He couldn't wait to tell Roxas all about the drama the went on amongst the little island inhabitants. He couldn't wait to show Roxas the garden. He couldn't wait to let Roxas meet his college friends...The lemon that Sora was currently zesting slipped from his grasp and fell into the sink. No. He wouldn't tell Roxas about his college friends. He wouldn't tell Roxas about the college at all. He would pretend like it was the worst thing that ever happened to him; his culinary career was hell. Sora blinked back tears, picking up the lemon and began zesting it into the batter again. Because aside from the great friends his gained...it meant losing Roxas almost completely. It still hurt the way he left. It was a scar on his heart that opened and bled for Roxas.

***Flashback***

'_How could things have gotten to bad so fast,' Sora thought._

_It was all so surreal. 3 days ago, it had been the epitome of his and Roxas' lives. But now..._

"_Please, Roxas!" Sora pleaded, voice garbled with tears, "Where will you go! You can't just leave! What are you going to do?"_

_The pink haired man sitting beside Roxas let out a snort,_

"_He's going to become a superstar, that's what!" he gestured to the blonde, "Roxas has simply decided to use his gifts to the fullest extent."_

"_As a model!" Sora exclaimed._

_Marluxia bristled,_

"_Yes, it may start with a modelling career," the smug smirk came back on the pinkette's lips, "But, Roxy here has disclosed his talent and fondness for the Arts. We could, probably further on in his career, get him into a great arts school, like Julliard perhaps?"_

_Sora felt the air rush out of his lungs. This is what exactly he had feared. Low blow, Roxas..._

_Sora raised imploring eyes to their older brother and legal guardian, Cloud. But his brother's face was stony. That meant he understood what this was about as well. He couldn't let him go, Cloud would make him stay, Cloud would-_

"_And the rest of his education?" came the older blonde's slightly strained voice._

_No. No. Nonononononononononono!_

_A new wave of tears slpashed from Sora's eyes. His throat constricted and he couldn't make any words. He turned his bloodshot eyes to his brother. His twin brother. The boy he spent nearly every day with. The boy he shared a womb with. Surely, Roxas and his said twin-ship bond, would strike something that would make Roxas stay. That would make Roxas forgive him. Anything. Slowly, Roxas' head returned from it's ducked position. Slowly he raised his head and locked eyes with Sora,_

"_Homeschooling," he said with confidence, "I'll get a teacher. And I'll be doing online courses as well."_

_Sora lips trembled even more violently and he covered his mouth to somewhat muffle the choked sobs wracking from his body. The twin-ship connection bullshit failed. Roxas' eyes...were filled to the brim with disgust, animosity and a sick twisted triumph. Sora realised this was making him feel good. He wailed again and buried his face in his hands. He couldn't believe it. He was losing Roxas. He wished he could reverse everything. He wished he hadn't been such a clutz. He wished he'd payed more attention to Roxas' needs. He wished that Roxas' wasn't going to set off the big apocalypse of his existence; leaving Sora alone._

***End Flashback***

Sora put the baking tin into the oven to sit beside the many other attractive dishes and pastries already set in. He washed his hands of batter and dried them in napkins. Roxas would be here in a few more hours and he would make this the best dinner Roxas ever tasted. A 5-star meal. Complete with all of Roxas' favourite foods and things. So naturally, this meant cooking all day consistently.

"Sora?" he heard the sweet voice of his ex-girlfriend tinkle through the house, "Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen!" he called back and his ears were soon greeted with the clicking of Namine's heels as she made her way to the kitchen. In her hands she held atleast 5 grocery bags,

"I got the stuff you wanted-Oo! That smells nice!"

"Thanks," he gave Namine a grateful smile a relieved her hands of the black bags and emptying their contents onto the counter.

"God, Sora," Namine breathed, "I don't know how you do it! Cooking all day is so not my style!"

"Well," he muttered, a smile gracing his lips, "it's all worth it, right?"

Namine smiled,

"Big day, huh?"

"Yeah."

Big day, indeed. Tch, Sora even went as far as to buy new table cloths to spread over the dining room table that would be able to seat 14, rent a few professional servers and do up the place with the help of one of his home designer friends.

"Need any help?"

"Ah...sure!" he replied remembering something he needed done, "can you chop these greens and veggies, please?"

"'Kay," Namine complied making her way over to the draw to get herself and apron, "You know, Sora?"

"Hm?" glancing at the blonde girl.

"You're going to make a great housewife one day," she winked and a blush stained Sora's features,

"Er, uh, thanks."

She laughed lightly reply. Suddenly one more thing materialized on his his list of things to tell/update Roxas on. The reason for his and Namine's break-up. He was gay...well bi really. But at the moment, happily gay.

They went on cooking in perfect silence, Sora only stopping for a few minutes to text all his guests to remind them that they had to be here by 6pm latest, before going back to check on his lasagna. It was when Namine was stirring one of the soups she cleared her throat,

"Uh, Sora?"

"Yeah, Nam?" he answered chirpily.

"You know," she began, "Roxas could've really changed alot in 4 years."

Sora was silent and she continued,

"I don't want you be disappointed if he's not the same." 'If he's not over it,' she added in her mind.

Sora couldn't say he had never pondered this on sleepless nights. He knew Roxas might be different, due to the glamour of being in the celebrity seat for 3 years no end. He might even bring some work home with him; the email his twin's manager sent him had said something about a camera crew and a documentary, but Sora didn't mind.

"I know, Namine...and thanks," he sighed as he added the last touches of icing to the cheesecake.

If Roxas was coming home a criminal...he would welcome him with open arms.

**Aww...a bit of angst. sigh. I don't know how Roxas could hold a grudge that long with his twin! I surely couldn't...*stares aggressive/harassing brother in the back of head as he sleeps like the dead* Bitch.**

**But anyway my pretties! Reveiw and you will possibly, probably get more of this story! And there will be some axel action next chappie ;) so reveiw=update faster!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiiiii! I'm sorry for being horrible and not posting! I kinda lost the vibe for this one but I've got it back now! **

**Chapter 2**

"Damn," Axel Lea whistled as he skimmed over the web page he was currently looking at. 'Yes,' he decided, 'Wikipedia was a nice porn engine, if you knew what to look for.'

It was true, apart from researching the word 'hentai' and getting a lovely picture of a naked woman riding a man, looking up 'Roxas Strife' was kind of the same experience. The first picture you see on the wiki isn't even recent and much less, decent.

A blonde adolescent laying among white feathers and black sheets, gold jewelry simply dripping from his body. Blue eyes were hooded and his cheeks were flushed, _Noir Desir, _sparkling in a loopy font. Eat your heart out.

The wiki went further on to tell of the boys height, weight, age (only 17 fucking years old this year) and relations. Axel rubbed his jaw, leaning back in his computer chair. They had told him that Sora's brother was the ultimate shit, but he was famous enough to have _his own wiki. _In Axel's world, that made you legit. Paparazzi pictures of Roxas showed him always in a foul mood and with some pink haired Marluxia character.

Axel nodded in approval of the male's bold pink locks. On Destiny's Island, you didn't get much things that were outrageous. Axel, himself, stood out for dying his hair fire-engine red and still, that wasn't as bad as pink. The red-head scrolled down to read more of the Strife child, the last section of the article being: Personal Life.

"_Strife's personal life seems to be hidden from the public, the young star only being caught once with his co-worker [Thalia Dewey] a model he had been working with at time, having dinner at Gieraldi's. It was later revealed that that was only for publicity from the fans. As far as we know, here in the entertainment sector, Roxas is not a family man and hasn't been in contact with his own estranged kin, Cloud (older brother) and Sora (twin) Strife who currently reside on Destiny's Island." - Celebrity Weekly_

Estranged brother? Axel scoffed, how estranged can Sora be if all he ever does if await Roxas' return. If you asked him, Roxas was the assholish and estranged one. Beside him, on the table, Axel's phone began vibrating to the chorus of 'Creep' by Radiohead.

"Yeah," the 20 year old drawled lazily into the phone as he googled pictures of the blonde Strife twin.

"_Jesus, man!_" Riku voice sounded irritated through the phone, "_Where are you? This thing is about to start in a couple minutes and Sora needs everyone here now!_"

As if for evidence, Axel heard the sound of a frantic Sora quarreling with the 'goddamn curtains' that wouldn't 'drape nice enough'. Axel 'mmm'-ed,

"Oh, it's cool, man. I'm on my way," acid green eyes scanned slowly over half naked campaign pictures of Roxas. There was a really enticing one with Roxas in these little two inch heel boots and this equestrian ensemble, apparently swinging a riding crop. Another had the blonde in this lederhosen-thingy for a german beer ad. He made lederhosen sexy. 'This is legalized child porn,' Axel deduced as he flicked through more pictures, failing to hear the voice calling his name over the phone,

"_-AXEL!_" Riku screamed making Axel pull the phone away from his ear with a wince,

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm hearin' yah! No need to shout, dammit!" he bit into the mobile device.

An exasperated sigh was emitted from the phone before Axel was instructed,

"_Just get your scrawny musical ass over here. You have ten minutes."_

The phone line went dead.

Axel huffed and put his phone back to rest on the table. Riku said he had ten minutes, so that meant he had fifteen, which meant that he could look at Roxas pictures for five more minutes before doing a mad-dash to get his clothes on and get to the Strife residence. Plenty of time.

Faithful to his calculations, Axel looked at five minutes more worth of Roxas pictures before dashing for the shower. An insufficient time later, Axel was out again and trying to draw on his black skinny jeans and pull on his red wife beater and black leather jacket, all at the same time. Forsaken underwear was flung into the tangle of sheets on his messy bed to be lost, possibly, for ever.

That didn't matter though, because after deodorant, cologne and a quick glance at another Roxas picture (just so he could remember) Axel has his cigarettes, wallet and phone and was out. He was still about five minutes behind schedule. Axel sighed before seating himself on his refurbished Honda CB350 and pulling on his fingerless gloves. On his ride to Sora's he pondered about his horrible ability to be a good, on-time friend, but he really couldn't get any worse than this. I mean, for fuck's sake, he didn't even realize Sora had a brother till he was invited to this damn 'get-together' a couple weeks ago!

The sky was painted a subtle pink and the roads were clear, with the occasional pedestrian. It was after six in the evening, and on Destiny's Island, when the sun begins to dip, everyone gets inside. Axel scoffed at the monotonous bore life on the island was. He began thinking of how the young, super-star Strife would manage such a boring routine after life in the big city.

Axel smirked at the thought of the blonde twin, the previous pictures being brought back to the surface of his mind. Sure, it was pretty disgusting to be thinking about your friend's twin like _this_, but we had already established what a bad friend Axel was. Heels and diamonds invaded his mind as he thought about Roxas. There was that one ice-cream commercial the boy had done as well...and..._lederhosen..._

The blare of a horn shocked Axel from his reverie as he almost collided with a Mercedes-Benz,

"Shit!" he swerved and rode the sidewalk nearly crashing into a tree. Axel felt the tipping motion as the motorcycle fell from underneath him in a skid causing him to fall off. A feeling of dread washed over the red-head in the those adrenaline filled moments as the pavement rushed up to meet him. Instinctively, Axel's hands came up to lessen the blow of the ground but he skidded anyway.

The musician groaned in pain as fire seemed to be consuming his palms. He sat up from the ground and looked at his injured hands. The leather gloves had taken the brunt of the blow but the asphalt has done enough to scrape off the first layer of skin on his hand. Blood welled in the cuts and he pressed his hands into his thighs to apply pressure, and to try alleviate the sting. The elbows of his jacket had taken some damage, as well as the knees of his pants. He was a chipped up mess. After muttering a string of curses, Axel looked around for his bike which he found laying on its side near the sidewalk. There was no sign of the car that nearly ran him over.

With heated grumbling under his breath, Axel got up and limped to his Honda, wincing as he picked it up with his injured hands. He seated himself upon it once more, readying himself to ride again (albeit with a little less speed), because he would probably get better service at Sora's than at the damn hospital.

**Okay now before anyone flames about Axel's 'crash' which really wasn't a crash, more like a skid, please don't waste your breath. I have indeed been witness to events such as this because my step-father (he's racer) had a similar situation like this one. It just hurts really bad to get up and riding again.**

**Again I'm sorry about not posting in forever! But this is a new year so let's hope I can do better this 525600 minutes!**

**Remember to review or I might take a mighty while longer ;P**


End file.
